1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A multifunction peripheral comprising an image formation unit configured to form an image on a sheet and an image reading unit configured to read out an image from a document is known.
One of such multifunction peripherals is configured such that the image formation unit includes, on an upper end portion thereof, a sheet discharge tray to which a sheet on which an image has been formed is discharged, and a discharge roller which discharges the sheet to the sheet discharge tray. In this configuration, the image reading unit is disposed on the upper side with respect to the sheet discharge tray and the discharge roller.